1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to label removing and label stripping machines of the type adapted to remove labels which are attached by adhesive to cylindrical shaped containers. More particularly the present invention is related to an improved semi-automatic label removing machine which removes both the label and the adhesive as an integral unit without forming particulate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore printed labels which were placed on cylindrical glass containers were made from paper, foil and plastic. The paper labels are most commonly varnished, clay coated fiber paper stock. When such paper labels are removed by prior art label stripping machines of the type set forth in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,734 the label was spirally cut and removed creating large amounts of dust and particulate which clogged the machine and affected its operability as well as created a pollution hazard. Even though plastic and foil labels do not create clay dust, they still produce a large amount of particulate which also produces problems for cleanliness of the machine and its environment.
Heretofore the spiral stripping motion of paper labels leaves a substantial adhesive residue on the bottles. Not only is there some adhesive left on the bottles but there is adhesive on the particulate that becomes statically charged and reattaches itself not only to the bottles but to the machinery which requires additional cleaning of the machine and requires post-stripping cleaning of the bottles.